The present invention relates generally to adjusters that are used to adjust the aim of a vehicle lamp. Specifically, this invention relates to a vehicle lamp adjuster that can be adjusted from more than one location and can include a clutching mechanism.
Vehicles such as automobiles typically have several lamps including head lamps and fog lamps. These lamps generally include a housing supporting a reflector and a lens with a bulb mounted therebetween, and are often securely fit into mounting brackets attached to the vehicle. Together, a lamp and a mounting bracket form a complete lamp assembly. Once the lamp assembly has been manufactured and installed into a vehicle, the lamp must be adjusted to the proper aim. As a result of accidents, maintenance, and normal vibrations and wear, the aim of the lamp must be occasionally adjusted during the lifetime of the vehicle as well.
One method of adjusting the aim of the lamp involves using an adjuster. The adjuster may be formed as part of the mounting bracket or may be a separate part that communicates with both the lamp and the mounting bracket. One known type of adjuster comprises a housing and an output shaft extending therefrom. The output shaft is engaged to the lamp. Actuation or operation of the adjuster causes the output shaft to move with respect to the lamp assembly. Such movement causes the lamp to pivot or otherwise move with respect to the mounting bracket, thereby adjusting the aim of the lamp.
One example of this type of adjuster, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,747 to Burton, requires manual operation. The housing of the adjuster has an opening and a gear positioned inside the housing. The gear is functionally engaged to the output shaft. An input shaft is inserted into the opening and interacts with the gear. Actuation of the input shaft results in rotation of the gear and engaged output shaft. The gear translates actuation of the input shaft into movement of the output shaft. Numerous variations and improvements exist on this concept.
Due to the range of lamp assemblies and vehicles, adjusters that can be used in connection with several different lamp assemblies and vehicles are desirable. Most currently available adjusters have a single accessible adjustment point, namely, the input shaft. A range of input shaft configurations are currently available, for example, the Burton '747 patent referenced above discloses an adjuster having an input shaft disposed perpendicular to the output shaft and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,850 and 6,913,374, both to Burton, disclose an adjuster having an input shaft disposed parallel to the output shaft. While the Burton designs are very effective for many applications, they all provide a single adjustment point and require the use of a different adjuster if a different adjustment point location is required for a particular application. As well, they do not provide the flexibility or convenience that would accompany a single adjuster capable of being adjusted at multiple points.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved lamp adjuster that solves these and other deficiencies in the prior art. Of course, the present invention may be used in a multitude of situations where similar performance capabilities are required.